<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hair management in outer space (it's more important then you’d think) by zinabug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774353">hair management in outer space (it's more important then you’d think)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug'>zinabug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf 359 (Radio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, ig you can read eiffel and hera in this a romantic or platonic, takes place right before epsidode 25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eiffel.” She sighed again. Eiffel caused sighing a lot.<br/>“Yes, commander?” He sat straight up in his chair, his hair floating into his face. “Ah, crap. One sec. Fffffft.” He blew his hair out of the way of his face. “Do you want something?”<br/>“Can you stop it with the—“ Minkowski waved a hand. “Whatever you’re doing with your hair?”<br/>“Then it’ll get in my face, and I need to be able to see the screen.” Eiffel opened his mouth, probably to blow his hair out of the way again, but Minkowski raised a hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doug Eiffel &amp; Hera, Doug Eiffel &amp; Renée Minkowski, Hera &amp; Renée Minkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hair management in outer space (it's more important then you’d think)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pfffftttt.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minkowski closed her eyes and sighed for a minute, before continuing her work, doing her best to ignore Eiffel. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fffffffffft.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eiffel.” She sighed again. Eiffel caused sighing a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, commander?” He sat straight up in his chair, his hair floating into his face. “Ah, crap. One sec. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fffffft.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He blew his hair out of the way of his face. “Do you want something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop it with the—“ Minkowski waved a hand. “Whatever you’re doing with your hair?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’ll get in my face, and I need to be able to see the screen.” Eiffel opened his mouth, probably to blow his hair out of the way again, but Minkowski raised a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it. How— how much did you sleep last night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiffel just gave her a puzzled look which she interpreted to mean as “Sleep? Sounds fake,” and blew his hair out of his face again before starting to cough. Minkowski sighed a third time and waited until he’d caught his breath a few seconds later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eiffel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, commander?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are… definitely easier ways to deal with your hair in your face.” Minkowski pointedly grabbed her braid from where it was floating up above her head and twisted the end around her finger.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Eiffel said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minkowski sighed again. “Do you know how to braid hair?” Eiffel definitely had enough of it to braid, it was a little past his shoulder, very dark brown, and wavy. It looked pretty fun to braid, actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” Eiffel started chewing on his lip. “Not really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Sit there.” Minkowski stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye, commander.” Eiffel said, before he blew his hair out of his face yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minkowski sighed one more time for good measure and left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m just going to braid your hair for you” Minkowski had tracked down a hairbrush and a handful of hair ties, and they were now floating in front of Eiffel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Eiffel grabbed the hairbrush to keep it from floating too far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first few attempts at braiding his own hair had been a disaster, and Minkowski didn’t want him to tangle up her hair learning. So she would just do it for him and she could teach him later. Or he could put it up in a ponytail. Either way, he had some hair ties now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the brush.” Minkowski inspected the knot that had resulted from Eiffel’s last braiding attempt, before getting to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had only been about a minute before the loudspeaker crackled on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted someone to braid my hair.” Hera said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have hair.” Eiffel said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>! be careful, commander!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I-I don’t have a body! But a girl can dr-dream!” Hera snapped. “I’ve got br-braids in my head!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minkowski handed Eiffel the brush back and started French braiding along one side of his head, starting at the temple and going around. It would keep his hair out of his face, but let the rest of it float around however it wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Hera!” Eiffel said, raising his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still.” Minkowski muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” he said a second time. “Hera, when you say you’ve got braids in your head—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a body in my headspace.” Hera said. “And I would lo-love to know what it feels like to get your hair braided.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you look like?” Eiffel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera paused for a minute. “Um—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell us.” Minkowski said through a mouthful of hair ties. She’d been right, Eiffel’s hair was fun to braid, but it was also being difficult. Zero g made everything complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m short.” Hera said. “And my hair is in a lot of braids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiffel nodded, causing Minkowski to almost drop the nearly completed braid. “Eiffel! Hold still!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, commander!” Eiffel squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minkowski sighed and tied off the first braid. Eiffel didn't have quite enough hair to braid up into a full crown, but she could do two that met in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been since you cut your hair?” Minkowski asked. “You used to do it, but—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just kind of gave up.” Eiffel shrugged. “It’s been… a while. A really long time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You last cut your hair on day 413.” Hera supplied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… like… um…” Eiffel sighed. “God, I’m tired. Hera, what day is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“559. So 146 days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Eiffel said “that’s… really a long time. I liked it short, but I think I like it longer better. When it isn’t in my face, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you have long hair, it’s literally always in your face.” Minkowski said. “Zero G or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun.” Eiffel said, sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Minkowksi always kept her hair braided back on earth too, but as soon as it was no longer an option to leave it down, she missed it. She’d briefly considered cutting it short, but it was too important to her. It would just have to stay in its long, heavy braid until they got home. It was far too much to manage even in a ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, Eiffel.” She tied off the second braid and stepped back to admire her work. Two french braids, one around each side of his head and meeting in the back, where she had tied them together. It didn’t look half bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eifel reached up and patted the sides of his head. “Nice! Thanks, commander. Hey, Hera, what do you think?” he turned his head back and forth for Hera’s camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks wonderful, Officer Eiffel.” Hera said, quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera, are you okay?” Eiffel asked. He was still patting his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fin-ine.” she said stiffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I have an idea!” Eiffel started digging around in his drawer, pulled out a notebook and pen, and started scribbled something on it, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Minkowksi and Hera waited in silence while he worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about five minutes, he held up a decent sketch of a young woman. She had a kind smile, and was wearing a goddard futuristics jacket with a name tag saying “Hera.” her hair was long, and done up in lots of small braids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-” Hera said. “Thank you. It’s beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiffel was smiling,  as he dug some tape out of the drawer. “Here.” he taped the drawing to the side of one of Hera’s monitors. “I braided your hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Hera stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Eiffel asked nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’ve never been better.” Hera whispered. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>